


Как выглядел бы "Властелин Колец", если бы его сочинили...

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev, Тума́нность Андроме́ды - Ива́н Анто́нович Ефре́мов | Andromeda Nebula - Ivan Antonovich Efremov
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Retelling, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если "Властелина Колец" написали бы другие авторы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как выглядел бы "Властелин Колец", если бы его сочинили...

**Иван Ефремов**   
**"Час Мумака"**

Гэн Дальф быстрым шагом вошёл в пещеру.   
\- Вот оно, Хоп! - он уверенно схватил единственный предмет, лежащий на камине. Обстановку пещеры составляли камин и циновка - Хоп Бит славился своей изнеженностью. Но он был настоящим товарищем, и Гэн знал это.   
\- Это оставил Бил Бот, когда уходил в Зал Прощания! - горячо ответил Хоп. - И вот уже 20 лет оно лежит здесь!   
Гэн достал щипцы из кармана комбинезона и быстро вскрыл броневой конверт. То, что лежало в конверте, он швырнул в камин.   
\- Смотри! Я расскажу тебе о его свойствах.   
Исследователи склонились над крохотным устройством, представлявшим собой квинтэссенцию злобной мощи Сан Рона.   
\- Это оно. Я знал это. Я нашёл кристалл в информатории Гон Дора. Там рассказано всё. И тебе выпала высокая честь, о Хоп! Это ты швырнёшь его в пылающий реактор Мор Дора. Собирайся.   
Хоп встал и подтянул пояс. Больше собирать ему было нечего.

**Михаил Зощенко**

...А я ему и говорю - нет, говорю, такого порядка, чтобы членам профсоюза пальцы откусывать. И тут, граждане, прыгает он прямо в печку эту, и за ним товарищ Фродов падает, на краешке не удержавшись. Тогда говорю я себе - выручай, Гамжиев, хоть подвига твоего здесь увидеть и некому. И товарища Фродова легонько так подхватываю за пиджак парусиновый. А он уж так потерею пальца огорчившись, что вроде и не дышит вовсе, как мне сквозь пиджак прощупывается. Но оттаскиваю я его от печки, сам же размышляю - пропащая твоя головушка, Гамжиев, ведь подмоги ждать неоткуда, и закончится жисть твоя на этом резервуаре беспременно - правильно Фродов сделал, что сознание потерял. И уж так мне захотелось, граждане, скончаться лет через пятьдесят после победы мировой революции, чтобы солнышко сквозь листву пробрызгивало, оркестр играл торжественно, и управдом наш товарищ Сакволь-Бебенёв речь произносил трогательную, рукавом тужурки слёзы утираючи.   
И тут слышу - мотор шумит, и товарищ Торондоров прямиком на своём ероплане к нам наяривает, а вот сесть-то ему и некуда!..

**Николай Гумилёв**   
**"ФРОД. Средиземская поэма". ок. 1920**   
_(отрывки)_

...Сквозь Чернолесья темноту   
Неслышно ото пня к кусту   
Перебегая, словно тень,   
Ворча, что пригибаться лень,   
Отважных хоббитов отряд -   
Идёт пешком по двое в ряд.   
То полурослики. Страна   
Их в сон давно погружена,   
В дремоте мирный край затих,   
И только четверо из них,   
Поверив Гэндальфа речам,   
С мешком припасов на плечах,   
Судьбе противятся своей -   
Идут во тьму, навстречу ей...   
  
...Взошла луна, округа спит,   
Сам Бомбадил её хранит.   
За всем следит он в темноте,   
Верхом на облачном коте:   
Чтоб Ива Древнего дупло   
Пожрать кого-то не смогло,   
И чтоб Умертвия в норе   
Не окружили на заре....

**Кир Булычёв**

На биостанции Алисы тоже не было. Там оказался один сердитый Пашка Гераскин. Он всё утро провозился с генетическим дешифратором, настраивая его, чтобы выделить из ДНК кроликов гены, отвечающие за хороший аппетит. Хотел, видите ли, сравнить их с аналогичными человеческими. Но довести эксперимент до конца не удалось - его нашла мама и велела срочно лететь домой, поскольку к ним в гости приехала тётя Женя с Марса. Пашка поскрёб в затылке и оставил дешифратор включенным, надеясь через пару часов сбежать из родственных объятий и вернуться к исследованиям. Чтобы данные не пропали, выход дешифратора он подключил к лабораторному вычислителю. Никому, разумеется, об этом не сказал.   
Через пару часов его никуда, конечно, не отпустили. Потащили в консерваторию, слушать сюиту ре минор для сферического органино. Инструмент, разумеется, примечательный, и настроить его для земной гравитации нелегко, так что ценители в тот день получили истинное удовольствие, а Пашка весь извёлся. Прибежал он в лабораторию только после обеда.   
Пока его не было, пришёл Джавад, покормил животных, запустил пару биохимических опытов, а чтоб не скучно было ждать - сел за вычислитель, сыграть партию в венерианские шахматы. И долго удивлялся, откуда в игре появились такие странные фигуры. Что-то начал он понимать, только когда на поле кроме странных кроликоподобных существ появились ходячие деревья (очень напоминающие ивы, в изобилии растущие у пруда), часть пешек приобрела поразительное сходство с питекантропом Гераклом, а уж что сотворил вычислитель из пачки обогащённого кальцием творога! Увидев марширующих скелетов, Джавад заподозрил неладное и выглянул в окно. Геракл сшиб палкой крышку с дешифратора и засыпал туда весь мусор, который смог найти на площадке.   
Сейчас это ему уже надоело, и он шарил рукой в резервуаре, пытаясь вытащить кролика. Джавад выскочил на улицу и попытался спасти эксперимент, предлагая Гераклу банан. Тот незамедлительно согласился, но чтобы вытащить руку из дешифратора, ему пришлось бы разжать кулак. В неравной борьбе банан уже начал было побеждать, но тут примчался негодующий, измученный классической музыкой Гераскин и с ходу заорал "Отойди от прибора, чучело первобытное!" Геракл бросил в резервуар всё, что держал, и, хныча, полез на пальму. Пашка, совсем очумев, полез за ним. Джавад ухватил его за штанину. В это время из дешифратора повалил дым, и во все стороны полетели предохранители, ивовые листья и подгорелый творог. Гераскин сверзился с пальмы на Джавада, и они успели выпустить кроликов и залечь за деревом, прежде чем всё взорвалось.   
Обожжённый палец Гераклу перевязала Маша, и ушла вместе с Джавадом готовиться к контрольной по физике. А Пашке предстояло сначала собрать остатки дешифратора. При помощи совка и веника. Примерно через пятнадцать минут он страшно заскучал и пошёл в лабораторию, поискать подходящий магнит, чтобы автоматизировать процесс. То, что он увидел на экране, и повергло его в оцепенение, в котором я его нашёл. Вычислитель честно моделировал процесс. В выросшем посреди игрового поля вулкане можно было узнать раскалённый дешифратор, где-то на периферии виднелись две пешки с мордочками кроликов, а прямо посреди в стоп-кадре замерло то, что и стало причиной короткого замыкания - латунная шайба, которую Пашка вчера полдня искал, а сегодня она попалась под руку Гераклу!   
Но куда же делась Алиса?

**Александр Алан Милн** _(в переводе Бориса Заходера)_

\- Доброе утро, Бильбо, - крикнул Гэндальф ещё издали.   
\- Доброе утро, старый волшебник! – сказал хоббит. - Если это утро – доброе, в чём я лично сомневаюсь. Но это неважно.   
\- Поздравляю тебя с днём рождения! – сказал Гэндальф, подойдя тем временем поближе.   
Бильбо оторвался от своего занятия и уставился на Гэндальфа:   
\- Повтори-ка, повтори, - сказал он. – Погоди минуточку, мне так лучше слышно...

<...>   
\- Ну так вот, - сказал Фродо, - что будем делать дальше?   
\- Мы отправляемся в в Приключение.   
\- Пирключение? А где это? Никогда там не бывал.   
\- Приключение. Не «ир», а «ри», глупый ты хоббит.   
\- А-а, - сказал Фродо. – Понятно. Сэм, тебе понятно?   
Сэм кивнул, хотя, по правде говоря, тоже ничего не понял.   
\- Ты, Сэм Гэмджи, должен помочь Фродо бросить в Ородруин один предмет.   
\- До одного я считать умею, - важно заметил Сэм. - А что такое Родруин?   
\- Ну, это такая гора, в которую удобно кидать разные штуки, - небрежно сказал Гэндальф, который сам никогда там не был и бывать, в общем, не собирался.   
\- А-а, понятно. А хоббиты помогают их кидать?   
\- Конечно, помогают. И эльфы, и гномы, и все-все. Это же Приключение. Приключение – это когда все идут друг за другом, гуськом. Так что вы бы собирались, пока я набью трубку и съезжу в Изенгард. И ещё надо не забыть провизию.   
\- Про что не забыть?   
\- Не про что, а то, что едят.

<...>   
Пиппин сидел на заборе и гадал на эланоре, любит – не любит, плюнет - поцелует. У него вышло, что плюнет, и он теперь старался вспомнить, кого он загадал, надеясь, что это не Ульмо (Гэндальф недавно рассказывал хоббитам Потрясающую Историю, вышло - про Нуменор, и многим по ночам теперь снилась Огромная Волна).   
\- Эй, Пин, - взволнованно сказал Фродо. – Мы все отправляемся в Пирключение. Все-все! И обязательно берём покушать! Мы должны что-то бросить!   
\- Что бросить?   
\- Ну что-то там такое.   
\- Надеюсь, не курить бросить?   
\- Гэндальф ничего не говорил насчёт курения. Он только сказал, что там есть «ри».   
\- РИ я не боюсь, - очень серьёзно ответил Пиппин. – Я боюсь только волков, но если с нами пойдёт Гэндальф, я тогда вообще ничего не боюсь.

<...>   
Сэм внезапно проснулся в полночь и насторожился. Он встал с кровати, зажёг свечку и пошёл к буфету – посмотреть, не пытается ли туда кто-нибудь залезть. Но буфета не оказалось на месте. Сэм запаниковал. И тут он вспомнил, что они отправились в Пирключение и ночуют в "Гарцующем пони", а буфет остался дома.  
За дверью снова раздался Подозрительный Звук – тот самый, который его разбудил.   
\- Это ты, Мерри? – спросил Сэм.   
Но это был не Мерри. Мерри спал, накрыв голову подушкой и храпя из-под неё.   
\- Входи, Гэндальф, - наудачу пригласил Сэм. Но Гэндальф не вошёл.   
\- Да ладно вам, господин Фродо, шутки шутить, - Сэм покосился на кровать и увидел, что Фродо тоже сладко спит.  
Но звук продолжался. Он был Подозрительно Похож на громкий стук в дверь.   
Сэм открыл дверь.   
\- Привет! – сказал он, обращаясь неизвестно к кому.   
\- Привет! – ответил Неизвестно Кто.   
\- Ох! – сказал Сэм. – Привет!   
\- Привет!   
\- А, это ты! – сказал Сэм, начиная узнавать в ночном госте одного из посетителей таверны. – Привет!   
\- Привет, - сказал Неизвестный Посетитель, недоумевая, до каких пор этот обмен приветствиями будет продолжаться.  
Сэм как раз собирался сказать «Привет!» в четвёртый раз, но вместо этого спросил:   
\- А кто это?   
\- Я, - отвечал Загадочный Пришелец.   
\- Правда? Ну, тогда входи!   
Тут Неизвестный Гость вошёл, и при свете свечи они уставились друг на друга.   
\- Я – Сэм Гэмджи, - сказал Сэм.   
\- А меня здесь называют Бродяжником.   
\- Ох! – сказал Сэм, который догадывался, что гость с таким именем вряд ли пришёл, чтобы пожелать ему доброй ночи. – А Гэндальф про тебя знает?   
\- Конечно, знает! – сказал Арагорн.   
\- Ну, - сказал Сэм, зевая, - сейчас полночь, и это самое подходящее время, чтобы лечь спать, а завтра утром у нас будет черничный пирог на завтрак.


End file.
